Harry's Sister
by Fred'sgirl
Summary: This is my first fic. I don't know if it is that good. Please read it. I don't care if you flame, review!
1. Default Chapter Title

This takes place in Harry's 5th year.

Part 1

When Ron, Harry, and Hermione were taking their seats for the sorting on the 1st day back, they noticed that a pig dressed as Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting at the Defense Against the Dark Arts chair. 

" Do you think that will be our new teacher?" asked Ron.

" Hopefully not! Then we'll learn nothing! It would be way too easy!" said Hermione.

Somehow, the whole room heard her and yelled yes so loudly that the windows broke and lightning struck.

Albus Dumbledore walked up to stage.

" Welcome! This year we will have a few adjustments," he said.

" Yeah a pig for a teacher," whispered Harry to Ron.

" As you can all see, our new teacher is Professor Farts-a-lot," he said.

The whole room started to crack up at the sound of that name. Literally, the whole room started to crack up. The paintings were laughing so hard that they cracked up and almost brought the walls with them. Professor McGonagall fixed it in a jiffy.

" You may not like the name," he continued," but he is an excellent teacher. The only bad thing is that he farts-a-lot and he acts a little like Gilderoy Lockhart."

Everyone started to moan when they heard Gilderoy Lockhart. Even Hermione. She only liked him for his good looks.

" I have a few other things to say," he continued, " Professor Farts-a-lot can talk and hear, so I want you to treat him like you treat me. Also I would like to talk to Harry Potter." After Dumbledore heard everyone say that Harry was in trouble and saw Harry's looks, he said, " Your not in trouble Harry. I also want to see Cho Chang. Dig in!"

" Looks like there's something he knows about you, Harry," said Ron teasingly.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled in his ear.

It looked like Hermione was going to cry for some reason. It's not because of what you think, or what I think you think.

" Why are you crying Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione. When Harry got up, he threw his food in her face. Then he got more, and ate it.

Harry and Cho walked up to Cho, both with puzzled looks on their faces.

A/N How do you like it? It's my first fic. I already wrote up to part 9. Should I continue it? Please tell me. Also, can you tell me all the Gryffindor 6th and 7th year girls? I need to know for this story. Thanks! Please review! I don't care if it is flaming. Please! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2

Harry and Cho walked with Dumbledore to a room with an Elmer Fudd Chia Pet picture.

"Harry, I want to talk to you first. Cho listen to this. Harry, you have a sister. I'm not going to tell you who she is. Instead, I'm making a game out of it. She doesn't know about you as her brother, and I'm not going to tell her. Cho I want you to help him. You were the one I picked out of a hat. This is how it will work. I'm going to give you a letter. In the letter it will have a clue and a riddle. The clue will lead you to who it is. The riddle will tell you where to look next. I think all in all you will get 10-20 letters. I forgot. Some of them won't ryhme {it's hard to think of 10-20 rhymes}. Ron and Hermione are aloud to help you. Cho, one of you friends can help you guys, too. Here's your envelope. Open it when you get out. Understand everything."

"Yes," said Harry.

"Are you sure you picked me out of you hat, and I'm not actually his sister?" asked Cho.

"Who knows who it can be! It might be you, or it might be Hermione. It can be almost anyone! Hopefully you will find out who it is by the end of the year. If you don't then I'll tell you who it is. You won't be able to live with them because I'm setting arrangements to live with Sirius. Now Cho I want to talk to you. The hat keeps on saying at night that you should be in Gryffindor. Try it on and see," he said.

She tried it on. It said, "You should be in Ravenclaw!"

" I guess I have a hat that doesn't do the right things, and tricks people," he said.

" Any more questions?" Dumbledore asked.

" Yes!" they both said.

" How are you going to let me stay with Sirius? Is my sister going to stay with me, too?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore answered," Yes, your sister will live with you. I have to convince Ron's dad to believe that Sirius is innocent. His mom found out last year. If at least one ministry member believes, then he's free."

" I have a question," said Cho. " How do you know Sirius is innocent?"

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Remus proved it to me in Harry's third year. We are certain he's innocent. Let's go! We need to eat! 5 points for both of you for your time! Come on!"

Then they went through a different picture because the Chia Pet went to chat with some friends. It was a Pokemon getting beat up by the X-MEN.

A/N In the last story I made a few mistakes. It was Ron who threw is food at Hermione. You will find out why later on. Also, Harry and Cho walked up to Dumbledore, not Cho. Please review! I don't care if you flame me! Just review!


	3. Default Chapter Title

When they both got to their tables their friends asked them the same questions.

" What did he say?" Ron asked.

" Nothing. I'll tell you after I finish to eat," Harry said.

Hermione, who was talking to Mr. Farts-a-lot, didn't notice Harry come back. 

When they finished eating they went into the Great Hall with Cho. Harry and Cho told them about his sister. 

" I thought I should make a Gryffindor 6th year friend so she could help you when you are in your common room. Do you know any?" she asked.

" Actually, it's weird, but you are the only 6th year we ever knew," said Hermione. 

"Well, then Hermione and I can look for one," said Cho.

" O.k. Harry let's go and meet everyone else in the common room," said Ron. 

" Good luck!" yelled harry to them. And with that they went to meet all the other Gryffindors.

" They're going to need that luck to find one," whispered Ron to Harry on the way there.

" I know. That's so strange that the 4 years we've been here you'd think we would've known at least one!" said Harry when they got there.

After they said hi to everyone, they went upstairs and went to sleep. It was 12:00 and Hermione wasn't in the common room yet. Strange.

When Harry and Ron went down to the common room to meet Hermione and hopefully their new friend, they didn't see her. So they went down to breakfast thinking she would be there.

When they got down they finally saw Hermione. She was sitting down with a brown haired, green eyed, tan girl. 

"Harry, Ron this is Alysha. She's an exchanged student from Irvine, California. Except no one was exchanged for her," said Hermione.

" Hi, you must be Harry and you must be Ron. You guys are so famous in America. You guys so far have 4 books after you. There's going to be 7. It's so cool. I know everything about you guys. Ron's scared of spiders. Harry has a crush on Cho. Hermione's a know-it-all," she said. 

"Those books must really tell all our secrets," said Harry already starting not to like her because she knew all his secrets.

"Yeah. Tell me Fred's and George's secrets," said Ron liking her because she can tell him everyone's secrets. 

Then Hermione and Alysha started to crack up.

"What!" yelled Ron and Harry.

"Just kidding! Hermione just told me that stuff so I could trick you! There's no book about you. I better they'd make a lot of money and be famous, though. You should've seen your faces!" said Alysha.

"Then how does Hermione know all this stuff?" asked Harry.

" I have a job where people tell me their secrets. They let me tell Alysha. You guys never came to me, but it's so easy to Harry and Ron told us in the second year,"

" We're going to trick everyone like we tricked you. It was my idea. Cho's going to do this with us," said Alysha.

" Cho told us to open the letter with you guys. She's going to help us look for the next letter. So let's open it," said Hermione.

Hermione opened the letter and read it out loud. " First the clue: she's in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Now the riddle: 

I'm fluffy and white, 

But I don't bite.

You rest your bed on me,

And then you go to bed, you see," she said.

It took them a few minutes to find out.

" A pillow!" said Hermione, " Check all the pillows in your dorm. Alysha, tell Cho to check too, o.k."

"O.k!" said Alysha.

"Now, let's go to class," said Ron.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked to Herbology to meet the Slytherins, while Alysha walked to Potions to meet Ravenclaw.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4

During classes, not one person could think of anything, but Harry's sister. This was a problem because Harry and Ron were not listening while thinking, so they lost 20 points for Gryffindor during Potions. The girls didn't get in trouble because they were actually listening, while thinking about Harry's sister. 

When classes were finally over, they put their stuff down and went strait to dinner. They were really hungry.

During dinner, Mr. Farts-a-lot laid a big one. Everyone started to laugh and cover his or her nose. They laughed so hard, they made the magic ceiling fall down. Now they could really see what was outside. They found out it was snowing outside, not raining, like the ceiling had showed. The ceiling was broken!

Fred and George cracked up at this.

"Did you break the ceiling?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," they said.

"You have detention for the next month," she said.

"O.K," they said.

Then she fixed the ceiling.

"Harry, doesn't Alysha look like you. She has green eyes. Dark hair, kind of. She looks so much like you," said Ron.

"That's true," said Hermione.

"Are you?" asked Harry to Alysha.

" Don't know," she answered.

" Remember Dumbledore said he wouldn't tell her," said Ron.

" Oh yeah! But maybe she is," said Harry.

"It could be anyone!" Hermione said.

"Actually only a girl that's in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," said Alysha who felt like she needed to say something.

They got tired, so Alysha went to tell Cho to check the pillows in her dorm, and then all of them and Cho started to go up to their towers.

The next clue turned out to be on Parvati Patil's pillow. 

Then they met in the Great Hall since Cho's in Ravenclaw.

Hermione read it out loud, " First the clue: I'm a 6th or 7th year. Now the riddle:

I'm small and have a big nose,

You know me and I know you!"

Harry said, " It's either Dobby or Winky."

"Whose Dobby and Winky?" Cho asked.

"They're 2 houselves that work here. It's a long story how we met them," said Ron.

"Let's check your Marauders Map Harry," Alysha said.

"How do you know I have a Marauders Map?" Harry asked Alysha.

"Hermione told me," she said. Then she started to nod at Hermione to not say anything.

"O.K. Let me get it," Harry said, looking suspiciously at Alysha.


End file.
